We part and we met by chance AGAIN
by stark16
Summary: This story is about love, heartbroken. A Chance that made everything falls into places again. All the characters are here but mostly centralized on TWO or FOUR characters.
1. Prologue

After 6months I wrote again :) I do not own LOVELIVE!

* * *

><p>Back in middle school, I fell in love for the first time.<p>

She was the most beautiful girl in my eyes but also the most awkward girl. She likes to sing, dance but has troubled expressing what she wants. I was the first person who discovers all her talent, I was the first person who she told everything.

We went through so many hardships. They're were fights, jealousy. We met so many people, we made good memories with them. We had our good and bad days. When we announce our relationship everyone seems to be happy for us. We stayed together until I became a 3rdyear middle schooled and she was a 2nd year.

Those two years were the most and memorable years for me. I didn't know that we would be apart and when I learned about it I was devastated but I faced it. I run and run until I reach her in the airport.

"MAKI! WHEN WE'RE OLDER WE'LL LIVE TOGETHER! I'LL BE WITH YOU FOREVER! I PROMISE YOU THAT! SO KEEP THIS RING AS A SIGN OF IT! ILOVEYOU!"

"YES! ILOVEYOUYOUTOO HONOKA! WHEN I ARRIVE ILL EMAIL YOU AND MY NEW ADDRESS!"

"OK! I'LL BE WAITING!"

THERE, I SAID THAT BUT IT'S BEEN TWO YEARS SINCE SHE CONTACTED ME.


	2. Chapter 1

**We are now Second year Highschool, only six months to go and we'll be third years.** The rest of the gang including me, Eli, Kotori, Umi and Nozomi are hanging out today at Akiba to relieve some stress. We were just walking when I heard a familiar voice, I looked and looked and I found the source, it was the big TV screen in front of us. It's a PV of a new Idol when the girl's face came out we were surprised

"ITS MAKI!" we all shouted at the same time.

"She's back!" Kotori said to me excited.

We have a hard time getting information about Maki so we decided to give up today. The next day, we met Rin and Hanayo on the near our house, we informed them on what we saw and they told me that they already knew about it because they saw it last night and searched about it, apparently it was her debut song. We were almost at the school when a car opens and Nico came out, Nico who just came back from America, an international singer and our middle school friend will be studying at our school starting today as a 2nd year too.

When we made it in front of the school the numbers of people waiting doubled. Now that I think about it, when there was seven of us, it was less than this now that Nico is here and our new song came out yesterday it doubled. Each of us is popular in its own ways,

Eli who's the President of our school. A great beauty if you ask me, she's sometimes awkward but we find it appealing. She's one of our Top in our school. She also have a great personalities.

Nozomi who's the Vice president of our school. Also a great beauty, a little pervert if you ask me but its fine. Also has this to die for body. She's like our mother, she always give us advice when we need it the most, always there to help others.

Rin who's like a boy on the outside but she super feminine. She's super duper athletic. She's like a cat who's wild.

Hanayo who's cute and shy but it's one of her charming personalities.

Nico is a popular singer in japan and an international too. Her debut in America was 2years ago.

She's a little bit devilish and straight-forward but she's reliable.

Kotori a cute and a princess like. She's beautiful, smart and funny. She's a great designer, she was even scouted by a famous designer in Europe but she decline.

Umi is the best archer in town, when she holds her bow and arrow she can't miss anything. She'll pierce right through your heart. She's always there when you need her, always willing to help but she's shy so we always ended up tagging with her but her shyness adds its charm.

And, Me, Honoka I don't know why but Im popular in the people's eyes when I ask them they always told me that I'm super cool, very athletic, always there when someone s need, a very caring person even though I don't know who it is, They also said that I'm always smiling and very friendly, so they say.

The wait for us must have been a hell considering this many people.

**A girl near me and Umi approached Umi and gave her a letter which she accepted, Eli glare at the girl so I approached her and told her " Hey, Don't glare Eli, It's too early! Why don't you just confess to her again"**

"Hmph" It was her response to me. I was busy teasing Eli so I didn't notice the girl in front of me

"KOUSAKA-SEMPAI! PLEASE ACCEPT THIS!" I accepted it which became the switch for the others to give their letters, I never accepted any letter before if I don't know who it is, yes I accepted some letters because I know who it is because I want to turn them down properly.

"Thankyou" I said with a smile to them.

Before we know it, our hands are full of letters and we're not even inside the school. When we got to class, I put all the letters in the table and begun arranging them.

"Must be tough being popular huh?" one of our classmate said

"Yea but I'm happy that there are people who admired me" I said

"Yea me too but ALL I want is for the person I like to like me back too but no, She had to stay with her bestfriend!" Eli said. I saw Umi flinch. It feels like it was directed to me but No, No, No Umi or Kotori doesn't love me more than a friend should. The class bell rang signaling the start of the class.

**When lunch break began we all stand up to head to the cafeteria but our door slams open and Rin & Hanayo came in holding someone's one but she was behind the door.**

"HONOKA-CHAN!"

"What is it, Rin-chan?"

"I've brought Maki-nyah!"

"Maki?" we all approached and stop when Rin forcefully push the girl inside.

"For the last time, I don't know who you all are! And the reason you drag me in here for!" Maki said

"Maki? …" I approached her and hug her but she pushed me away.

"Don't touch me so casually! I don't know who you are or who they are but Im not the girl you're looking for! What's her name for you to confuse me with her?!" Maki shouted

"Nishkino Maki"

"Sorry to say this but I'm Naruse Maki."

"Oh. Im sorry. You just looked a lot and has the same name. We're sorry. – RIN, could you? .." Tears began flowing down in my eyes.

"Okay" I didn't notice that there were some 3rd year and 1st year watching us.

**The news of me crying over a transfer student became wild news that spread throughout the whole school. And the name Nishkino Maki surface as my Middle school girlfriend who didn't contact me for two years and she's a look alike girl of Naruse Maki who's a newly debuted idol. **When I was going home, I saw Maki being chased by some students, so I helped her hide behind the big bushes after several minutes and the cost is clear, she stand up but her blouse where caught In a branch what I saw there is a proof that she really is Nishkino Maki, It was a scar from saving Umi from Eli's fan back then.

"I've found you! After 2years, I've finally found you!" I hug her but she pushed me away

"What are you talking about!?"

"Maki!" someone shouted, we looked up.

"Tsubasa!"

"What are you doing to Maki!?"

"No, Tsubasa. She helped me. I was being chased."

"Oh. Well, Thankyou. Kira, Tsubasa. Her girlfriend"

"Kousaka Honoka"

"Er. Kousaka – Nice to meet you. Let's go Maki"

**The next day I got a call from Tsubasa Kira saying she wants to meet me and I agreed.**

"Let me get straight to the point. You are Nishkino Maki's ex girlfriend from middle school, right?"

"Yes"

"Then, Ill tell you this. Nishkino Maki and Naruse Maki is the same. She doesn't have any memory of her past."

"Doesn't have?"

"yes. 2 years ago Maki and her parents were in an accident. Maki's parents are in a coma but she was informed that they were dead. Please don't tell Maki any of this because her past will only hurt her again. This ring? Is this yours?" She put the ring on the table and I retrieve it.

I went home feeling depressed. What will I do?!

Umi came in at the house.

"So how did it go?"

"She's my Maki, Umi. She lost all her memories in an accident 2 years ago. Her parents are in a coma. Tsubasa-san told me not to tell anything to maki,"

"Then are you going to give up?

"What do you want me to do-"

"I love you, Honoka"

"What?"

"I've been inlove with you for so long."

"But Umi, Im inlove with Maki"

" I know. Why don't we fool around? No string attached" I was tempted for a second but..

"Im sorry, Umi. I cant"

"Im kidding, ofcourse." She told me that but I saw her cryings, now I know that Umi really does love me.

"Im sorry, Umi. I wont give up on Honoka"

"Do your best. We'll help you!"

"Thankyou"

**I've decided, I wont give up on Maki. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Umi's Pov**

My confession to Honoka was a failure, I know that but I still confessed. As for Eli, yes we dated back in middle school but I ended up hurting her. I chose to remain by Honoka's side to comfort her, we were supposed to go to another school but I ended up here, Eli followed me. Eli became what she is now, arrogant and always has a girl beside, it's my fault.

My classmates invited me to a goukon and I accepted it, I went with them but I didn't know that Eli is in the same building attending a goukon too. I was surprised to see her, I was at lost to what I'm going to say.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"Uhm, nothing" I averted my eyes without me knowing it.

"You're lying. I know that, you always do that when you –"

"Umi! The guys are waiting!" ughhh. Wrong timing.

"Okay."

"Ah, you're attending a goukon? You're the worst! Saying you want to stay by Honoka's side then doing something like this. What you want someone other than her? A scum if you ask me." She smirk.

"YES! I'M THE WORST! SO BACK OFF!" I run crying. I know its my fault. Im hurt by what Eli said. I went inside and gathered my things and went off.

"UMI! Where are you going?-"

"I'm going home!"

**Eli's Pov**

"Umi! Where are you going?"

"I'm going home!" I heard her say that. One of our classmate see me and talked to me.

"Oh, Eli-san. What are you doing here?"

"Nothing special"

"What about you?"

"We're attending a goukon. We invited Umi because she said that her heart was broken by the person she likes"

I'm the worst. I really am. How did it turn out this way!

**Maki's Pov**

That girl, Honoka told me she found me, why did my heart skip a beat? Why did it made me happy? No! I'm with Tsubasa, I need to forget Honoka but she wasn't the only one who told me that they know me like they really do. Maybe the girl they were looking for really resembles me.

The next morning, Tsubasa see me off in front of the school when she was gone, 2 girls from yesterday approached me, I know that they from the class.

"Hi, Im Rin"

"Hanayo"

"Maki"

"Yea we know, sorry for dragging you last time-nyah"

"It's okay"

"Let's get along from now on" The girl Hanayo said with a smile.

"Sure" I said

"Hey do you want to join our club-nyah?"

"Hmm. I don't know if I can because of my schedule"

"Alright, but if you ever change your mind or just want to observe, feel free to come. You can call us Muse but the name of the club is Idol research club though but we're really idols though."

"Huh?"

"Nevermind. You'll understand nya- oh there's Honoka-chan and the others, we'll be going now"

Then they were off. I saw some reporters running so I thought that they were after me again but they stopped at Honoka and her friends, what the hell? Are they famous? Hmm. But if they were, I can't disagree though if you look at them, Honoka and her friends our beautiful and all.

**Honoka's Pov**

I met up with Umi and Kotori, and met the others by pure chance. We sure will attract attention now. I felt that Umi and Eli are in a serious fight but I'll stay out of it as long as Eli doesn't make her cry.

We arrived at school to be ambush by some reporters who is really asking tons of question.

"Kousaka-san, is it true that your ex-girlfriend from middle is Nishkino Maki?"

"Yes. "

"But from what I've researched Nishkino Maki died in an accident."

"No. She isn't dead and before you ask, I know that she's near me and I'll find her. We'll be late for class" The reporters said thankyou and went off, I sigh but it wasn't over yet there were students from other school who asked for our autographs, we never turned down a request from fans.

"Honoka, we'll be late!" Nico said

"Alright alright. Thankyou for your support but we'll be late and you'll be late too guys. Be careful on your way okay?" I smiled to them and walked away.

"Honoka-chan!" Rin greeted me.

"Goodmorning Rin-chan."

"So, I invited Maki-nyah but she turn me down"

"That's okay. Anyway, I got to tell you something though. We'll meet later at the club room."

"Roger-nyah"

At the club room…

"So, Naruse Maki is Nshkino Maki-"

"I thought so! Even though she's different! I CAN FEEL HER THAT SHE'S MY BESTFRIEND!" Hanayo exclaimed.

"But, she's not the same. She lost her memories in an accident two years ago at the same day she left here. Auntie and Uncle are in a coma for the past 2years, she was informed that they were dead. Tsubasa-san told me not to tell anything to Maki though"

"Who's Tsubasa?" Kotori asked.

"Her current girlfriend" I said through greeted teeth, "Anyways, if her old memories are gone we'll create new ones for her. I won't give up" I said with a smile.

"So, What are we going to –" A knock came and one of our teacher came in,

"Hmm. There's someone who wants to observe your club. So, Naruse-san, Ill leave you to their care" Maki came in and said "You guys! I didn't know that you were all in the same club!Rin didn't told me!"

"Well, now you know -nyah"

"Come sit, Maki."I said and she obeyed.

"So, when are we doing the camping trip?" Nico asked.

"There's a break from school nextweek. It's only for 4 days though" Nozomi answered for me.

"Okay, That settles it."

"What about the place?" Umi asked

"The expenses?" Eli added

"Arr eh, that's where we are in questions. We're still school idols so we don't have a payment but can't we request it from the principal, Kotori?"

"Sorry, Honoka-chan. Out of the question."

"You can use my vacation house, but the expenses are not on me"

"OKAY! THANKYOU, MAKI-CHAN!" I said.

"But why are you guys going to a camping trip?"Maki asked.

"It's for the new song and choreography for the PV." Nozomi said

"Okay, now that's it's settled. We can all go back to class." Eli said.

**Maki's Pov**

The next day, I was hanging out with Rin and Hanayo in our lunch break because they were so clingy with me. We saw the second years and third years on the field.

"Wonder what's going on-nyah! let's check it out!"Rin exclaimed and dragged us with her. We saw that Honoka and Eli is playing basketball, one on one. The referee whistle for a time-out. Honoka went to Umi, Umi swiped Honoka's face with a towel while Nozomi is doing the same to Eli. Eli is glaring at Umi and Honoka but they ignored her. Honoka and Umi, huh? They're very close..

"Ne, is Honoka dating Umi-chan?"

"No no no. They're just childhood friends. Everyone assumes it though, sometimes with Kotori too."

"But they're really close to the point of looking like a couple"

"Hmm, Honoka-chan, Umi-chan and Kotori-chan is always like that. It comes from being childhood friends. Umi-chan is inlove with Honoka though and Eli is inlove with Umi." My hands clenched in fist when I heard that Umi is inlove with –

"But Umi-chan was rejected by Honoka-chan, or so I heard from Umi-chan" Hanayo added, My hands unclenched and the ache in my heart ease.

"Sorry, I blurted out too much-nyah"

"Its okay" I said.

"So, why are they really serious?" Hanayo asked.

"Dunno, I'll ask Kotori-nyah" we went with Rin to where Kotori is.

"Kotori-chan, what's going on?"

"They're fighting for Umi-chan."

"You mean like, who will go out with her?" Rin said and the uneasiness in my heart came back.

"No, No. Honoka heard that Eli made Umi cry so, if Honoka-chan wins Eli will apologized to her but if Eli wins Honoka will stear clear of Umi-chan"

The score was Honoka being 24 and Eli 23, the ball was in Eli's hand but Honoka stole it and shoot, Honoka wins. Eli approached Umi and kneel in front of her.

"I'm sorry that I made you cry, It was my fault. I'm sorry" Elis said to Umi, we didn't expect Umi to kneel too. " Im sorry, it's my fault Eli. It's my fault since middle school. Im sorry for being selfish"

"It wasn't your fault. It was her fault for leaving Honoka. It was all her fault" Eli said

"No it wasn't hers or Honoka. Eli would you- let's talk after school" Umi said, Eli just nodded.

"Now that's it's settled, we cool Eli?" Honoka extend her hand to Eli and Umi.

"Yea"

Honoka and Umi's relationship is beyond childhood friends. Why? Why do I feel jealous of Umi?!I don't get it, I'm not nlove with Honoka. But why?

**The next day at lunch…**

Rin told me that there was a Piano room that nobody is using, so I went there.

I sat down and started to sing and Play when my song ended the curtain flutters and I saw Honoka sleeping. I approached her and poke her,

"You're really popular here huh.."

"Not as popular as you in Japan though" Honoka smiled.

"You're awake" I said surprised.

"I got woken up by a beauty, the best day ever" She beamed, so I answered "Whatever. I got to go"

"why?"

"It's time for class, you know"

"We still got 20minutes. Stay and chat with me for a while"

"Okay" Why can't I refuse her?

"So what are you doing here, Maki-chan?"

"Well, Rin told me that there was a music room that nobody uses so I went here. What about you?"

"Well, This room kinda reminds me of the time where I first met her. She loves to play the piano and sing. So, when you can't find me, just look for me here" She said. The look on her face when she's telling me something about the girl she loves, wow.

"Is it okay for me to be here?" I asked.

"Why? Im happy that someone will use this, and I'm glad that's its you"

"Okay, anyway I got to go back to class now"

"OK. Takecare Maki-chan" She said as she began sleeping again.

"Wait, You're not going to class?" I asked.

"Maybe later. Go back, Maki. You'll be late."

I went back to class. I attended first and second period but I cant keep my calm, something is wrong with Honoka, so before Third period starts I went back to the music room and find Honoka still sleeping.

I went near her and put my forehead in her forehead to feel her temperature and I was right, she has a high fever. To my surprise, she hug me and kiss me on the lips! She whispered Maki, but I know that it's not me. I let it slide, she has a fever. I woke her up and went to the nurse office.

After taking care of her, I fell asleep on the chair beside her. I was woken up by a whisper but I wanted to hear what is it about so I pretended to be sleeping.

"**Maki, Thankyou for taking care of me. You know, even though you don't remember me or anyone of our friends, we already forgave you, For not contacting me for two years, I already forgave you. As long as you're near me. I'll be visiting Auntie and Uncle, I'll bring the rest of the guys with me because we all miss them. Tsubasa said not to tell you anything about your past because it will be painful, so we've decided to create new memories for you. Oh, The ring I gave you, Tsubasa-san returned it to me, I'll hold onto it until you want it back. I will always wait for you."**

**Waaaaah. She knows where my parent's grave is? Tsubasa told her not to tell me anything? She knows all of my past, So why did she lie to me? Ring? What ring?! So. Am I really that Nishkino Maki?!**

* * *

><p>What will Maki do? If she didn't pretend she wouldn't heard everything but now that she knows what do you think she will do? Wait for the next chapter.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! I just finished taking the exam last week and right now, we are busy preparing for our foundation week. I just finished this chapter today, so I hoped that you enjoy this. **

**To everyone, if I can come up with some new ideas I'll add new chapters but for now there will be 3 remaining chapters. Thank you!**

**Honoka's Pov**

When I woke up, I found Maki asleep. I told her what I'm feeling, everything that's in my heart. As I was watching Maki sleeps, Kotori-chan knock on the door. "Honoka-chan? Are you up yet?" She asked.

"Yes. Maki's asleep though. She took care of me"

"Oh I see. Do you want to cancel the meeting?"

"No, I need to talk to you guys when Maki's not there. I'll go wake her up- Maki, wake up" I slightly shake her and she stirs "What is it?" She asked me, "We have a club meeting"

"Okay, I'll be there. I'll just get some things and follow you there" She said with a smile.

At the clubroom,

"So before Maki gets here, Will you guys come with me on Saturday to visit Auntie and Uncle?"

"Sure-nyah!"

"Ofcourse, Honoka! Why do you even ask us that?" Nozomi said

"Thankyou guys. Oh, Kotori I need to talk to you later." She nodded to me then the club door opens, Maki came in.

"So since Maki is here, Maki are you going to join?"

"Sure I guess" she answered.

"Then it's decided that Maki will join us and the camping trip"

**Maki's POV**

What will Honoka talk to the others when I'm not there? I'm curious. I told her to go on ahead, it was all in my plan so I could hear them before I enter the club. I heard them that on Saturday they will visit someone, so I chose to take note of that.

The next day, the activities for the club were cancelled and the excuse was because they needed time to prepare things for the camping trip but I saw them looked at each other so I know that they cancelled it for tomorrow.

Early Saturday morning, I followed Honoka on the way to station where Rin and the others are, I kept my distance throughout the entire ride. When they got off they started walking, so I followed them and ended up in front of the Hospital. I went inside and heard them talk to the nurse. After an hour or so, they went home and I went to the room where they went. I saw my own reflection through an older woman, there was no mistake! That she really is my mom. I sat there beside them and talk to them.

"Mom, Dad? I'm still unsure but PLEASE HELP ME! I don't remember anything. I want to remember, I want to have those memories. I can't feel anything right now, it feels empty. I'll come back from time to time to visit you. Please wake up soon" I said as I leave.

I got to ask Tsubasa and confront her. So that's what I did the next day. She doesn't have any excuse to what she did, so I broke up with her. She told me not to that she did that because she loves me and doesn't want to any bad memories. I chose not to say anything as I leave her on the coffee shop.

**Honoka's POV**

First day of camping trip

We all met at the station, Eli told us that going there by car is a big NO because it will defeat the purpose of the trip. Oh Eli and Umi started dating again, thank god. I noticed that since Monday Maki is avoiding me, Why is it? What did I do? I haven't done anything to upset her, right? She doesn't visit the piano room anymore, she doesn't talk to me or just be near me.

"Kotori, wake me up when we're there" I said annoyed, kotori just nodded to me but I know she is confused to why I'm annoyed but she chose not to say anything.

**Maki's Pov**

This past few days I kept avoiding Honoka, It's just too hard for me. Today she kept glancing at me so I pretended not to notice. I glance at her and found her asleep, she's leaning against Kotori which bugs me, Kotori is fixing Honoka's bangs and I saw how she looked at Honoka, That expression I know that! She's inlove with Honoka too!Huh? Wait! Too? Where did that come from?! When I see Honoka I can't think straight! What the hell is wrong with me! Am I? Am I really? Towards her? No, it's not that. Right?

We arrived at the vacation house, they commented at it that it was so big. Honoka started to say something about it but she stopped suddenly, Hmm I got curious but didn't asked. We all went inside and changed, Rin, Nico and Honoka were already in their swimsuits, Honoka's swimsuit really fits her well.

"So What are we gonna do first?" Nozomi asked

"Well, I already prepared our schedules, so first up is-" Umi started to say but she was cut off by Honoka and Rin, Rin dragged Umi away from the others. I saw Honoka grabbed Kotori's hand and run, if she was going to grabbed someone why can't it be me?! WAIT! What am I thinking! I am not jealous! I am not! NOT! NOT! NOT! I REALLY AM! The hell! This is getting on my nerves! The others just followed Honoka and so I followed. I didn't play on the beach, I just sat there and relax. An hour or so, someone sat beside me when I looked up it was Nico.

"Hey." She said

"What is it?"

"Since you arrived, I didn't talk to you or anything, for that I'm sorry. It's just that-" She stopped suddenly.

"It's just that?"

"Nothing. And Maki, you're still not my greatest rival, you can't even match me much less surpass me. Hurry up and wake up." She said as she stands up. What the hell! What is she even talking about?!

"What are you-"

"Honoka! Come here!" Nico shouted, Honoka approached Nico, she looked at me then back at Nico.

"What is it, Nico-chan?" Honoka ask, without saying anything Nico grabbed Honoka and kissed her on the lips! What the hell! Before I could say anything Honoka pushed Nico away

"Nico! What the hell! Don't play around! If Nozomi saw that I'm gonna be killed!'

"Been found out! Hehe! Sorry Honoka. If Nozomi tries to kill you, come to me. But Nozomi doesn't kill, she'll just make you scream in pleasure." Nico said to Honoka and Honoka blush, Before Nico leaves she glared at me. Damn you! Honoka sat down beside me and sigh.

"You really are popular huh. You really do like kissing, I wonder how many girls you kissed while the girl you love isn't around"

"Hey, that's not true. I've never kissed someone when you-" she stopped talking, so I said something.

"You go on and on about the girl you like then kissed someone. Aren't you being unfaithful to her? I don't get you. " I said

"Wait Maki, are you jealo-"

"Don't even say that word. It's not that I'm jealous okay? I just don't get why you let them even if they're your friends. In the first place, I am not in love with you in the thinnest bit, so why would I be jealous."

"Alright Maki." She said as she stands up and walk to the direction of the house.

"HEY HONOKA! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Eli shouted.

"To the restroom!" Honoka shouted back without turning back. When she was inside, I saw Kotori followed her. Why did Kotori followed Honoka, what are they gonna talk about?! In my panic I stand up and followed too. When I'm inside, I heard Kotori and Honoka's voice.

**Honoka's POV**

"Honoka, stop hurting yourself" Kotori said to me. As she wiped the tears in my face.

"I'm not hurting myself. I know somewhere in there is the Maki I've known."

"Honoka-chan, you're suffering. I can see it! Don't even try to lie to me. I've known YOU ALL MY LIFE. I know when you're happy, sad or suffering and I can really tell you're suffering! You're just saying you're not but inside is that you really are. Why do you have to do that to yourself?!"

"It's not that- I'm really happy that she came back to me even though she doesn't have any memories of me or us. Yes, I'm sad right now but I'm not suffering Kotori. I'm just hurt, really really hurt. Maki told me she doesn't love me in the thinnest bit. I know that she doesn't remember the love we had for each other but it really hurts to say that to my face" Tears started to flow in eyes again which Kotori wiped again.

"Why don't you give up, Honoka? I'm not telling you to give up but I'm just asking you as to why?"

"I can't, I love her too much, Kotori"

"Alright, Honoka. Don't cry. I'll support you. You can always count me in" Kotori said as she hugs me.

"Thankyou"

"You're welcome"

"By the way, what's going on between you and Anjuu? I rarely see her anymore for the past weeks."

"Ah. You caught on that eh. You really are my bestfriend, well…. We had a fight and we broke up. So now we aren't talking." Kotori said as she looked away but her eyes started to get wet.

"Hey, you know you can tell me. What's wrong?"

"Well, I saw Anjuu and Tsubasa flirting, they told me that they were just playing so I let them go but after that day I saw them almost kissed and that started it, we were arguing a lot because of that then she told me that it was the same for you and me, she called you names so I snapped and broke up with her. I didn't like the way she talks about you and besides it was her fault to begin with"

"Wow, Anjuu is jealous of me but why is Tsubasa flirting with Anjuu? Does Erena knows?"

"I don't know, when I caught them Erena wasn't there" oh. Is Tsubasa cheating on Erena? I never knew Anjuu and Tsubasa would do that.

"I'll talk to Tsubasa and Anjuu for you. And I want to fix you guys. I hate to see you guys waste away your four years."

"Thankyou, Honoka-chan" She hugs me again. I intertwined our fingers like what we always do when we were kids if we need each other's support, side by side we fell asleep. When we woke up it was almost dinner time, we went where the others are.

"Why didn't you wake us up to help?" I said to them.

"You two looked like you needed some rest and beside how could we? Your sleeping faces were too cute. We even took a picture, wanna see?" Nozomi said as she grins.

"Ughh. What the hell. Delete it" I tried to snatch the phone but it failed.

"Let me see, let me see" Kotori said, Nozomi gave the phone but warns Kotori not to delete it or else.

"Mou, Honoka-chan. This is cute!" She showed me the pictures which is totally cute so I agreed to it, I felt someone's glare but totally ignored it.

When dinner came, I finished quickly. Kotori volunteered to do the dishes for everyone but I told her that I'll help cleaning up. We finished cleaning the dishes and came straight to bed, the futon where all arrange by Umi and the others. Umi told us to sleep early because of the early practice tomorrow. I slept until Kotori woke me up the next day. We practiced all day, they told me to teach Maki the other dance steps but I can't, so I told Umi with the help of Kotori to let somebody else to teach Maki, I told her the reason too, she agreed to what I told her. Umi chose Eli to teach Maki, All day I felt someone stares at me but I ignored it because I know who it is. What does she wants with me now? When night time came and we were told to sleep, I tried to sleep but I really can't. So when everyone is asleep, I stand up and went to the balcony and looked at the stars while looking at it I fiddled with the ring on my neck.

Will I be able to make Maki love me again? I want to give up but I cant, I love her too much. Is there a way in her heart?

"You're so near me but your heart is so faraway. Will I ever be in there?" I said out loud because no one will hear it but I didn't notice that someone was already on the balcony too.

"Hey" I know that voice, so I didn't turn around when I replied back.

"Can't sleep?" I asked. Maki went beside me before answering.

"Yea. I'm tired though. Honoka, I'm sorry for what I said yesterday. It was out of line" She said.

"Don't worry about it" I said to her with a smile.

"What's that on your neck?"

"Oh. It's a promise ring"

"A promise ring huh. Can I see it?" She asked so I removed the necklace which contains the ring and gave it to her.

"Why do you hang on to it?'

"Because, It's important to me. It's a remembrance of the love and the memories of her, also it's the ring that I gave to her when I promised that we'll be together forever"

"She's dead, Honoka" Maki said with a serious tone that made me looked into her eyes.

"No, she's not."

"Yes she is! She's been dead for about a year! I can never get those memories back nor the love you showed me! She's dead and in her place is me! The girl that doesn't have any memories!" She shouted.

"You knew?"

"yea! Its not important but Honoka as long as you have this you will never forget the old me! So I'm sorry!" She said as she throws the ring to the woods.

"Maki what have you done!"

"Forget about the old Maki" She said as she walks away and went inside.

The ring! She wants me to forget about the old Maki? Maybe if I don't have that ring, I can moved on but… I can't! I need to find that ring! I'll find that ring. I went and got my jacket & flashlight and quietly went outside. I searched and searched every part of the woods but to my luck I can't find it anywhere, I decide to go even further. When my flashlight hits something shiny on a tree, I looked and find the ring hanging on the branch, I went up the tree and got the ring but the tree branch snapped and I fall. I didn't know that the tree were on the slope, so I went down with a thud and starts rolling down as I roll down, I got hit several times. I felt the most pain in my left hand and right foot.

I started thinking about Maki as I keep rolling down, will I ever see her? Will she be able to love me back? I want to see her and tell her that I found the ring and I will hold onto it as long as I can because I love her. Thud! I heard my head hit and I stopped rolling. "_**I want to see Maki" **_I said before everything went black.


End file.
